1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus detecting an object intruding into a detection region using a radio wave with the help of technologies such as a radar, a process setting the detection region, and a process confirming the set detection region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been traditionally available an intruding object detecting apparatus using a radio wave, of a scheme mechanically rotating or reciprocating a radar apparatus to detect a distance of an intruding object based on a reflection wave. Furthermore, an intruding object detecting apparatus of a different scheme has also been traditionally available in which plural radar apparatuses are used, a detectable region is divided into detection regions so as to specify into which detection region an intruding object intrudes.
Intruding object detection apparatuses each using a radio wave are classified into two kinds: one in which a detection region is fixed and the other in which a radio wave beam with a narrow directivity is radiated from a transmission antenna and a wide detection region is scanned with the transmission antenna to monitor.
An intruding object detecting apparatus of a fixed type has a single detection region (a single direction); therefore monitoring plural regions requires plural apparatuses of the kind to be installed. Besides, in a case of the intruding object detecting apparatus of a fixed type, the detection region is fixed when being installed. Since an intruding object detecting apparatus is, inmost of cases, installed on a ceiling or at the top of a pole out of the reach of a person's hand, the apparatus has a problem that a once set detection region is not easy to be freely altered.
In an intruding object detecting apparatus of a scanning type, a detection region is scanned with an antenna to process the region as a plane, while part of the detection region cannot be selectively set as a necessary detection region with ease.